


The past speaks through you

by Demosnio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Archaeology, Eventual Romance, F/M, Half-orc, Kissing, Love, Mages, Research, Sexual Tension, Sin'dorei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demosnio/pseuds/Demosnio
Summary: Suura Wintershield, half-orc mage, shares the study of an ancient artifact with her love interest. Is this real or her imagination? For the reader to decide.
Kudos: 1





	The past speaks through you

His eyes illuminated as he picked up the stone tablet, his face becoming radiant the moment he touched it and studied its intricate design. His fingers traced the diagram etched in the stones with a delicate yet confident movement as his lips moved almost imperceptibly, as if he was muttering something to himself.   
Suura couldn’t but feel intrigued about both the artefact and the man studying it. She came closer and knelt next to him, looking at his features from the corner of her eye, admiring his traits as she always did whenever close to him. She breaks the silence, careful enough to not interrupt the marvelled moment, eager to learn about this object he seems to admire so much. “Is this a rune of power?”- she asks, reaching to the symbol on the stone, softly grazing it with her fingertips. He can feel her body closer to him and gives her a quick glance, following the shape of her arm, skin glowing in the sunset light. Her wrist moves slightly, directing her fingers in the drawing of the glyph, almost caressing the smooth surface of the stone.

“I am not sure if it holds any power in it, but yes, indeed, it is a Vrykul rune”- he says, his fingers resting on the base of the diagram, letting her discover it for herself. “The Vrykul can be violent and brute people, but they also harbour a lot of wisdom and knowledge in their culture”. His fingers resume the tracing, getting closer, his body shielding her from the cold breeze heralding the night ahead. Suura can feel his warmth around her yet still shivers. She places her fingertip on the base of the rune and drawing it upwards, she explains the meaning of each of the staves. “This seems to be the shaft of the spear, grounded in the earth below. And this here, represents the sun” -her fingers trace lines above where his fingers rest, grazing them ever so slightly. He looks at her over her shoulder at her contact, listening to what she is sharing, eager to discover the woman not only the scholar. “And why do you think it is a symbol of power?”- he asks, almost whispering in her ear. Suura gasps ever so slightly, her lips suddenly parting, her body shaking for a fleeting moment. His warm breath on her neck interrupts her concentration, making her hand lose the shape she was following. She quickly composes herself, focusing on the glyph in front of her. Placing her palm on his hand, she guides him on the retracing of the glyph. “Because – her voice becomes quieter as she explains- there is a double sun”. Their hands together follow the design, now unimportant, only the contact of their skin and the subtle movement fill the moment. Suura breathes deeply, her heart racing, very aware of his closeness, savouring the moment she anticipated for so long in her thoughts.

“This is wonderful, this knowledge of yours on symbolic meanings. Magical”- he speaks closer to her cheek now, as they keep tracing and tracing the design in the polished stone. She nervously laughs, “It is not magical, it is all in books for us to learn”, she looks over her shoulder lowering her eyelashes, the tracing now relegated to random movements on the stone. She can feel her body reacting to his closeness, his chest now pressing on her shoulderblade as he slowly turns her face towards him. Suura’s eyes are vibrant with desire as she lets herself be moved and embraced, her lips searching for his, enjoying their touch. The stone artefact now left unattended, her fingers tracing the shapes of his jaw and neck instead, as he pulls her towards him, his hand following the curves of her back and waist. He leans back on a nearby rock, pressing her body against his, bringing her down with him. She cups his face in her hands letting herself go in a stream of passion, her lips playing with his, discovering every corner of that kiss that up to this moment, had only lived in her dreams.


End file.
